Just For A Tan
by GRACE5
Summary: Tony goes to talk to McGee after getting surprising news from Ziva. Tiva fluff


"Tony?" Tim asked surprised as he pulled open the door to his apartment and saw the senior field agent standing on the other side.

"Hey McGoo." Tony said as his eyes met Tim's.

"You wanna come in?" Tim asked confused as he watched Tony look around the hallway.

"Yeah, sure." Tony said as Tim stepped aside and let him enter.

Tim watched as Tony sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed his hands over his knees nervously. He sat across from his friend at his desk not sure how to approach Tony. He had never seen Tony so lost or quiet. Sure, that summer he was lost and quieter than usual but he never showed up Tim's door.

"Everything okay?" Tim asked as he twirled his pen.

"I don't know." Tony said as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Okay." He trailed off as he continued to study Tony looking for a sign of what was bothering him.

"I got her pregnant." Tony mumbled as he dropped his hands from his face and looked at McGee. His voice cracked and he soon looked away from the probie.

"Who?" Tim asked horrified as his eyebrows took over his forehead. "Brenda Bitner?"

"Who?" Tony glared and thought for a moment. "Her? Come'on McGee."

"Then who?" McGee screeched terrified of the thought of Tony having a child with some random girl.

"Ziva." Tony sighed as he toyed with his tie.

"You got Ziva pregnant?" Tim gulped as his wide eyes settled on Tony. "Ziva David? New American citizen Ziva David? Special Agent Ziva David?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded as he checked his phone.

"What happened? Did the condom break?" Tim asked still not blinking. When Tony just shrugged Tim gasped. "You didn't use a condom? God Tony."

"Believe it or not McRubber donning latex isn't exactly part of my thought process when I'm with Ziva." Tony snipped as he glared harshly at McGee.

"What are you doing having sex with Ziva?" he wondered aloud as he looked away from Tony to the random items on his desk. "Are you together?"

"I don't know. We never labeled anything." Tony shrugged as he hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ziva's having a baby."

"Your baby." McGee added utterly shocked, mildly horrified, and slightly amused. "When did she tell you?"

"Earlier." Tony said as he looked up at McGee. "Then she said she thought I should leave and think about it."

"What are you thinking about?" Tim asked as he saw Tony's mouth twitch into a small smile. "How you feel?"

"I'm having a baby with Ziva, Probie, how do you think I feel?" Tony laughed.

"Um," Tim started, trying to read Tony's facial expression. "Terrified, Excited?"

"Yeah." Tony smirked but it soon faded.

"What?" McGee asked confused by Tony's sudden frown.

"She told me we still had time to think about our options." Tony said with a hitch in his voice as he pulled the sonogram from his wallet and handed it to McGee. "She's thinking about abortion and adoption and I'm-."

"You're what?" McGee asked as he tried to find the DiNozzo-David spawn in the fuzzy picture.

"Thinking about marriage and a house." Tony mumbled and McGee looked over the picture at him. "What?"

"Did you tell her that?"

"Please." Tony laughed as he finally rested back against the couch.

"Wait, you want to be a father?" McGee asked as he handed the photo back to Tony and he placed it in his wallet. "Sonogram next to the condom, nice."

"Irony at its best." Tony grinned as he peaked at the photo.

"So Ziva doesn't want the baby?" McGee asked tempted to write down notes about this conversation, inspiration for Tommy and Lisa.

"I'm not sure. She told me she was pregnant. We stared at each other for a while. She told me to leave and think about our options." Tony said. "She was tired and wanted to get some sleep."

"She'd be a good mom." McGee said idly and with a slight nod.

"I know." Tony said proudly. "It'd be a good looking kid too."

"Of course." McGee laughed. "Ziva's beautiful."

"What?" Tony glared.

"Not like that." McGee clarified suddenly afraid of Tony. "Did you tell Gibbs yet?"

"No." Tony laughed. "I'd like to settle things with Ziva before we go and tell Gibbs anything."

"He probably knows already anyway." McGee laughed and Tony nodded. They fell into a silence, which McGee quickly broke. "You love her?"

"I didn't go to Somalia just for a tan." Tony scuffed.

"You didn't go to her swearing in ceremony just because you loved her either." Tim laughed. "She saved you the seat next to her."

"I was on assignment! I wanted to be there." Tony barked and McGee nodded.

"Does she know that?"

"I think." Tony sighed which was followed by a yawn.

"She doesn't know a lot of things, Tony." McGee laughed. "Maybe you should tell her."

"I should do a lot of things." Tony said as he stood from the couch. "Thanks for listening, seriously."

"Any time." McGee said as he watched Tony pull the door open.

"Oh, don't tell Abby." Tony grinned. "Anything."

"Got it." McGee said as Tony closed the door behind him.

Tony prayed silently that Ziva wouldn't kill him as he entered her apartment and carefully kicked off his shoes. Stripping himself of his jacket and tie he made his way to Ziva's bedroom. He was mildly scared but more worried by the fact Ziva didn't wake up and kick his ass.

"Zi?" Tony asked softly as he squatted next to her bed and brushed a stray curl off her face. She smiled in her sleep and leaned into his hand. "Ziva."

"What, Tony?" she groaned as she rolled away from him and buried herself deeper into the comforter.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stood and stripped to his boxers. Ziva laughed as he wrapped himself around her and pulled the covers back over them.

"You woke me up to ask if I was okay?" She sighed as she turned in his arms and snuggled against his chest.

"You didn't wake up when I came in, at all." Tony said against her hair as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"I am exhausted." She yawned dramatically.

"Still." Tony said as he softly stroked her back.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked as she nipped at his chest.

"Ow." Tony yelped. "That's not nice, Ziva."

"I know." She laughed and they fell into a peaceful silence, until Tony broke it just as she was about to fall asleep.

"Don't you want to know where I was?" he asked as he twirled her hair.

"Sure." Ziva teased. "Where were you, Anthony?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you now." He pouted as he moved his hands from her hair to her abdomen.

"Okay." She said with another yawn.

"I went to McGee's and talked." Tony whispered as he stroked her stomach softly.

"And what did you talk about?"

"Ziva." Tony sighed as his fingers continued to move over their child's temporary home.

"Can we talk tomorrow, Tony?" she asked, her voice sounding exhausted.

"No." Tony answered as he shook his head slightly. "I need you to know."

"Know what?" Ziva asked confused as she nuzzled herself into his neck and inhaled his scent as his fingers continued their trails over her flat stomach.

"I want us to have this baby." Tony said seriously. "But if you don't, I understand and I'll support you in whatever decision you make."

"Why?" Ziva asked. Her voice cracked as she tried to peer up at him.

"Because I love you." He breathed against her forehead as he gave her a gentle kiss. "And not just because we got pregnant."

"You want to be a father?" she asked hesitantly as she played with his chest hair. "Honestly?"

"Honestly." He nodded as he took her hand in his. "We could get married, get a house, even a dog or something. We could finally give in and just be happy."

"Okay, Tony." Ziva smiled as she pushed herself up and kissed him gently.

"Okay what?" he asked as she snuggled back against him and draped her arm around his chest.

"Let us just be happy."


End file.
